


Chuva Choo Choo

by yourstruly614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cliche, College, F/M, Genderbending, Pretending to Be Gay, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourstruly614/pseuds/yourstruly614
Summary: Unang kita pa lang ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol pakiramdam niya huminto ang ikot ng mundo habang umuulan ng cherry blossom. Ang malandi niyang puso ay hindi na nagpatumpik-tumpik pa at kumarakaraka na siya sa pagpapapansin at pagpapa-cute dito. Ang problema nga lang, boylet din ang hanap ng loka at mas maganda pa ito sa kaniya.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Chuva Choo Choo

**Author's Note:**

> warning: genderbend
> 
> bigla lang pumasok sa isip ko habang nakikinig ng kanta ni ate jolens. 
> 
> di ako mahilig mag-proofread, gusto ko lang talagang isulat to or else di ako matatahimik haha!

"GOOD MORNING, Chanyeol my love!" masayang bati ni Baekhyun ng pumasok siya sa class room nila habang may dalang breakfast. Bumili siya ng almusal para sa irog niyang si Chanyeol, baka kasi hindi na naman ito nag-almusal dahil sa sipag mag-aral.

"Oy, Chanyeol, ayan na yung masugid mong manliligaw!" narinig niyang sigaw ng isa nilang kaklase. Kaagad naman niyang nakita ang irog niyang kasama ang iba nilang mga kaklaseng lalaki. Napakunut-noo siya.

Baka nilalandi ng mga ito ang irog niya kaya mabilis siyang lumapit dito."Ano na namang ginagawa mo ditong kutsina ka?" maarteng tanong nito sa kaniya ng makita siya. Imbes na sumama ang loob ay ngumiti pa ng pagkatamis-tamis si Baekhyun sa binata.

Sa mag-iisang buwan niyang pagpapa-cute dito simula ng makita niya ito ay wala ng talab sa kaniya iyon. Sinusupladahan at tinatarayan lang naman siya ng lalaki pero hindi siya tinataboy. Pakiramdam niya nga gusto na rin siya nito.

Aist! Kinilig ang assumera niyang puso.

"Nag-almusal ka na ba mahal ko? Bumili ako ng breakfast natin. Sabay tayong kumain." malambing na sabi niya rito at nilapag ang pagkain sa arm chair ng silya nito.

"Wow, masyadong dedicated yung manliligaw mo ah!" tukso ng isa nilang kaklase na kausap kanina ni Chanyeol.

"Hoy, Bruno, wag mong malandi-landi tong irog ko ha! Malaman-laman ko lang na dinidigahan mo to, malilintikan ka saken!" banta niya dito. Kilala kasi itong matinik sa chicks at feeling chicks.

Mahirap na at baka maakit pa ang mahal niyang si Chanyeol dito at tuluyan na siyang mawala ng pag-asang mapansin ng binata. No way, paiibigin pa niya ito at hindi siya titigil hanggang hindi niya napapatigas ang pusong maton ng binata. Chor!

Yes, hindi naman kasi lingid sa kaniya na pusong babae ang lalaki, muntik pa nga siyang himatayin ng malaman iyon. Siyempre tanggap niya ito kahit pa pink ang anino nito ngunit di niya lang talaga tanggap ay baka ito pa ang magsuot ng gown sa kasal nila.

"Baek, hindi nga ikaw ang type ni Chanyeol, wala kang appeal sa kaniya." hindi papatalong sabi ni Bruno kaya hinarap niya ito. "Ikaw ngang kutong-lupa ka wag kang makalapit-lapit sa irog ko baka masira ang kutis niya." pagtataray niya rito.

Nagtawanan naman ang mga kaklase nilang nakarinig ng sinabi niya. He even saw Chanyeol smirk a lil bit. Napangiti rin siya.

Haay, ang gwapo talaga ng bebe ko… 

Ngunit agad ring sumeryoso ang binata ng mapansin nitong nakatingin siya dito.

Hmm, kaso sobrang pakipot..but I like it. Rawr!

"Sa akin mo na lang ibigay yan naappreciate ko pa. Type naman kita eh." pagpapa-cute pa nito sa kaniya.

"Eew, yucky doo baby doo! Manahimik ka, darating ang araw at magiging lalaki din siya at ako...ako at wala ng iba ang pipiliin niya at hindi ang buchukoy na tulad mo. Tsupe!" pagtataboy at pagtataray niya rito at agad na hinarap si Chanyeol na nakatanga lang sa kanila.

Nginitian niya ito pagkatamis-tamis at humila ng silya at tumabi dito.

"Kain ka na, irog. Binili ko yung favorite mo sa tindahan ni Aling Pacing." matamis ang ngiting saad niya rito.

"You don't have to do this, Baek. Ilang beses ko na bang sinabi sa yo na di kita type." maarteng sabi nito sa kaniya.

Natigil naman siya sa pagaayos ng pagkain nila at napatingin dito."I don't care kung di mo man ako gusto ngayon, pasasaan ba at magugustuhan mo rin ako soon." positibo ang pananaw na sabi niya. Malakas talaga ang kumpiyansa niyang kaya niyang gawing lalaki ang binata.

"Ang kulit-kulit mong egg cell ka! Malalaglagan ako ng matris sayong hitad ka!" napapangiwing sabi nito saka pinaypay ang kamay sa mukha na tila naiinitan. Kaagad naman niyang kinuha ang pamaypay sa bag niya at pinaypayan ito. Gusto niyang maging devoted na jowa dito.

"Wag ka ng ma-stress, irog. Kahit na anong taboy mo saken lalapit at lalapit pa rin ako sayo. Susundan at susundan pa rin kita--"

"Eh bakit ka nga kasi sunod ng sunod, ilang beses na kitang tinaboy at sinabihang hindi kita type diba?"

Ngumiti lang siya ulit dito ng pagkatamis-tamis saka sumagot. "Sabi kasi ng parents ko follow your dreams daw eh." hindi niya alam kung mapapangiwi o matatawa siya ng kunyareng nasuka ito sa banat niya.

"Haynaku, nababaliw ka na talaga!" pinaikot pa nito ang mata upang ipakita sa kaniya ang pagkadisgusto ngunit wala namang talab sa kaniya iyon.

Hindi niya alam kung assumera lang siya ngunit ramdam niya rin na gusto nito ang preseniya niya doon kasi di naman niya talaga ramdam na gusto siya nitong paalisin kapag lumalapit siya. Ewan niya lang baka makapal lang talaga ang mukha niya. 

"Kumain na nga lang tayo. Ayokong nalilipasan ka ng gutom, mamahalin pa kita." malambing na sabi niya rito at binigay dito ang naka-styrofoam na pangkain. Natawa siya ng nandidiring tumili ang binata dahil sa sinabi niya. Nawala lang ang atensyon niya dito ng marinig niya ang pag-vibrate ng phone niya. 

Jongdae:

Hoy!!  
Baklang may bilat!! 

Baekhyun:

Ang ingay naman!  
Bakit? 

Jongdae:

Ikaw di talaga matigil yang tinggil mo kay Chanyeol eh no!? 

Baekhyun:

Ano na naman bang ginawa ko?  
Nanliligaw lang naman ako ah! 

Jongdae:

Sabi ko naman sayo na tigilan mo na yan dahil mas malandi pa sayo si Chanyeol :-{

Baekhyun:

DAEEEEE!!! 

Jongdae:

Haynaku, Baekhyun!! Tigilan ako ng mga iyak na  
ganyan ah!

Baekhyun:

Dedz na dedz talaga ako sa kaniya! T_T  
Siya talaga nakakuha ng atensyon ko pagka-transfer natin dito

Jongdae:

Pinapaalala ko lang sayo na kapag ikaw nasaktan dahil dyan sa pinaggagawa mo, walang sisihan ah! 

Baekhyun:

Huhuhu! Opo mama dae! Labyu! :*

Jongdae:

Hmp! Tara na nga sa canteen kwentuhan mo ko ng kaharutan mo. Nagugutom na rin ako eh! 

Baekhyun:

Sige, wait magpapaalam lang ako kay Chanyeol  
mylabs

Pagkaalis ni Baekhyun ay siya namang pagtunog ng phone ni Chanyeol. Napa-roll eyes na lang siya ng mabasa ang text message ng kaibigan niyang si Sehun. 

"1 week na lang papi!!! ;-)" 

\---

"HELLO MAHAL!" masayang bungad ni Baekhyun sa kaniya.

Kahit gustong-gusto niyang lingunin at makita ang magandang ngiti nito ay hindi niya magawa dahil ang sakit ng ulo niya.

Naginuman kasi silang magbabarkada at inumaga na siyang nakauwi.

Aabsent sana siya ngayon dahil may hang-over pa siya kaso may long quiz sila ngayon.

Tangina, parang binabarena yung ulo ko. Pakyu ka hang-over!

"Mahal, okay ka lang? May sakit ka ba?" nagaalalang tanong ni Baekhyun sa kaniya.

Naramdaman niya pa ang kamay nito sa likod niya at marahang hinihimas iyon. Napaungol siya. Ang sarap sa pakiramdam ng paghagod ni Baekhyun sa likod niya, nare-relax siya.Naramdaman niya rin na sinalat ni Baekhyun ang noo at pisngi niya.

"Chanyeol..." malamyos na sambit nito sa pangalan niya. Naging favorite niya lang talaga ang pangalan niya kapag si Baekhyun na ang bumabanggit. Dumilat siya at nakita niya ang magandang mukha ni Baekhyn na nakakunot-noo at bakas ang pagaalala sa mukha.

Gustung-gusto na niyang hatakin ang kamay ni Baekhyun na nakahawak pa rin sa pisngi niya apara mas lalong mapalapit dito.

Napapikit-mata siya.

Magtigil ka, Chanyeol. Di pa tapos ang isang buwan mo! 

Kaya imbes na gawin ang nais ay pinili na lang niyang gawin ang madalas na gawin niya dito simula ng sabihin nito sa kaniya na liligawan siya nito. Lihim siyang napangiti ng maalala na naman ang araw na sinabi nitong manliligaw ito sa kaniya.

Ito rin kasi ang araw na nagsimula ang consequence niya at kailangan niyang magpanggap na bakla sa loob ng isang buwan bilang parusa.

Tangina, wrong timing talaga yun! 

Pero isang buwan lang naman saka aminin man niya o hindi, nageenjoy rin naman siya sa mga pagpapa-cute nito sa kaniya.

"Ano na naman bang ginagawa mo dito, Baek?" pagtataray niya dito. Kunyare naiirita siya sa presensiya nito.

"Eh di dinadalaw kita!" sabi nito sa kaniya at inabutan siya ng fruit shake. Hindi naman kasi talaga sila magkaklase dahil magkaiba sila ng course. 

"Tanghaling tapat, manliligaw ka? May lahi ka bang intsik?" pagtataray pa niya rito.

Pero deep inside gusto na talaga niyang ngumiti. Ngumiti lang ito sa kaniya ng pagkatamis-tamis.

Tangina, kahinaan na niya yang mga ngiting yan ni Baek. "Wala akong lahing intsik pero okay lang saken kung lahian mo ko--"

Hindi na nito natapos ang sasabihin dahil nabuga na niya ang iniinom na shake."Uy uy, okay ka lang?" nagpapanic na saad nito sa kaniya at tinapik-tapik pa ang likod niya.

Itinaas niya ang kamay at nag-thumbs-up siya dito kahit inuubo - ubo pa siya. "Grabe ka bakla, papatayin mo ba ako?" mataray at maarteng asik niya dito. Nag-pout si Baek dahil sa sinabi niya. Napapikit siya ng mariin.

Patron ng mga marurupok, ipanalangin ninyo ho ako. Konti na lang talaga mahahalikan ko na to sa ka-cute-an. Jusko! 

"Sorry na, di ko naman sinasadya. Sobrang sensitive mo naman irog.."

"Hay naku! Mauubos ang dugo ko sa konsomisyon ko sayong hitad ka! Tsupe na, masakit ang ulo ko." Napailing na lang siya at muling hinilot ang sentido. 

"Masakit ulo mo? Ako na, magaling akong magmasahe." biglang sabi ni Baekhyun.

Naramdaman niyang tumayo ito sa likod niya at ang mga kamay na nito ang humihilot sa noo niya."May sakit ka ba? Bakit ka pa kasi pumasok?" halata sa boses nito na nagaalala ito.

"Wala akong sakit. Hang-over.."

"Hang-over? Uminom ka? Sinong kasama mo?" sunud-sunod na tanong ni Baekhyun sa kaniya. 

Kung ibang tao lang siguro ito ay nainis na siya. Ayaw niya kasi yung palatanong pero ewan niya ba, he find Baekhyun adorable lalo na kapag nakakunot-noo ito at nakapout habang naghihintay ng sagot niya.

"Yes, I'm with my friends last night.." sagot niya.

"San kayo pumunta?" kunut-noong tanong nito.

Lihim siyang napangiti. "Nag-gay bar kami, naghanap kami ng papa--"

"WHAT!?" gulat na tanong ni Baekhyun. Huli na rin bago niya napigilan ng kumandong ito sa lap niya, kinawit ang kamay sa leeg niya saka tiningnan siya ng diretso sa mata."Bakit ka nanlalalaki, mahal. Nandito naman ako.." madramang saad nito sa kaniya.

Huminga siya ng malalim.

Self-control, Chan… 

Ngunit mukhang ayaw atang makinig ng kaibigan niya na naguumpisa ng magising. Kaya bago pa niya mabuking ang sarili ay inalis na niya si Baekhyun sa kandungan niya.

"Eeww!! Di nga kita type, Byun! Dun ka na nga!" naiiritang sabi niya rito at dali-daling tumalikod. "Hoooyyy, saan ka pupunta!?"

"CHANYEOOLL!!"

Ngunit di na niya sinagot ang tawag ni Baekhyun at tuluy-tuloy na siyang lumabas ng classroom.

Ugh! Chanyeol junior, kumalma ka! Wag kang manunuklaw..bad yun!

\---

"HELLO MAHAL KO!" masayang bati ni Baekhyun sa kaniya ng magkasalubong sila nito sa hallway. 

Argh! Ang agang tukso naman neto!

"Ilang beses ko bang sasabihin sayo na hindi kita type Baek! Layuan mo na ako!" sabi ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. 

"Pero ilang beses ko rin bang sasabihin sayo na gusto kita kaya di ako titigil na iparamdam sayo yun--" 

"Ang kulit mo naman eh!" di na napigilan ni Chanyeol na magtaas ng boses na sakto namang narinig ng SSG President na dumaan din sa hallway. 

"Hey, lower your voice nasa school kayo." sabi nito sa kanila. 

Parehas naman silang natahimik ni Baekhyun. 

"Sorry.." mahinang sabi ni Baek sa kaniya ng makaalis na ang guidance. 

"Puro ka na lang sorry.."

"Sorry na nga, di ko naman sinasadya eh." pangungulit ni Baekhyun sa kaniya. 

Argh! Ang kulit talaga! 

"Lagi mo na lang hindi sinasadya…"

"Eh hindi ko naman talaga--" 

Hinarap niya si Baekhyun at walang sabi-sabing hinalikan ito sa labi. Naramdaman niyang nagulat ito sa ginawa niya. 

"Pwes yan sinasadya ko yan!" may diin na sabi niya dito.

"C-chanyeol..." ayun lang ang nasabi ni Baekhyun at bahagyang lumayo kay Chanyeol dahil shock pa rin siya. 

"Isang buwan akong nagtimpi sa lahat ng pang-aakit at pagpapa-cute mo..." paos ang boses na sabi nito sa kaniya habang dahan-dahan itong lumalapit sa kaniya, siya naman ay panay din ang atras palayo dito. 

Tekaaa, anong nangyayari? Bakit parang sobrang macho naman yata ng Chanyeol niya ngayon. 

Natigilan siya ng maramdaman niya ang malamig na pader na tumama sa likod niya. Wala na pala siyang aatrasan samantalang ito ay patuloy ang paglapit sa kaniya.

Napalunok siya ng makita muli ang ekspresyon ng binata na tila tigre na handang kainin ang kaniyang biktima. 

Halos pangapusan siya ng hangin sa baga ng tuluyan na itong nakalapit sa kaniya. Itinaas nito ang dalawang kamay sa magkabilang gilid niya para ma-corner siya. Dinig na dinig na niya ang malakas na kabog ng kaniyang puso ng ilapit nito ang mukha sa mukha niya.

Isang maling galaw lang niya ay tiyak na magtatagpo na naman ang mga labi nila ng binata. 

"Isang buwan mo kong binaliw kakaisip kung gaano kasarap halikan ang mga labing ito." halos pabulong na saad ni Chanyeol sa kaniya at hinaplos nito ang pang-ibabang labi niya.

Para siyang mawawala sa ulirat ng tumama ang mainit at amoy mint na hininga nito sa mukha niya. 

"Wala kang ideya kung paanong pagpipigil ang ginagawa ko huwag ka lang halikan kapag nagpapa-cute ka sa akin. Ngayong tapos na ang isang buwang deal namin ng mga kaibigan ko, yari ka sakin ngayon." sabi ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. 

Napatili siya ng bigla siyang buhatin nito, isandal sa pader at siilin muli ng halik sa mga labi. Sa kabila ng gulat ay hindi pa rin maikakatwa ang sarap ng halik na binibigay nito sa kaniya. Ngayon ay may dahan at lambing na sa bawat halik nito sa kaniya. 

Ramdam niya ang sabik at gigil sa bawat halik nito. Pinaparamdam talaga sa kaniya ang pagtitimpi at pagpipigil na ginawa nito sa kaniya sa nakalipas na mga araw. Wala sa loob na napakapit siya sa leeg nito at napalibot niya ang hita sa beywang ng binata. Dama niya ang matipunong dibdib ng binata, bakit ang hindi eh mukhang batak sa gym ang binata. 

Tila lango pa siya sa sarap ng halik na binigay nito sa kaniya ng humiwalay ang labi nito sa kaniya at ibaba siya. Nakita niya ang nakakalokong ngisi ng binata ng makita nitong napapikit pa siya sa halik nito.

"Sarap.." swabeng anas nito sa kaniya at hinaplos muli ang labi niya.

"H-Hindi ka t-totoong b-bakla?" kahit tila nasa cloud nine pa ang pakiramdam niya dahil sa halik nito ay nagawa pa rin niyang itanong iyon sa binata. 

"Nope.." diretso ang tingin nito sa mga mata niya na lalong nagpapanginig ng tuhod niya. 

Kaagad niyang naramdaman ang pamumula ng pisngi dahil sa pagkapahiya ng mag-sink-in sa kaniya ang sinabi nito at sa lahat ng mga kagagahang ginagawa niya rito sa mga nakalipas na linggo kung kaya pinasya niyang umalis na lang sa harap ng binata ngunit kaagad naman siyang napigilan.

"Not so fast, baby." sabi nito sa kaniya saka hinapit siya sa beywang. Kahit halos lumabas na ang puso niya sa sobrang kaba ay hindi pa rin niya mapigilan ang sariling hindi kiligin dahil sa endearment nito sa kaniya. Nahigit na naman niya ang paghinga ng magdikit ang katawan nila ng binata.

"L-Let me go..p-please.." pagmamakaawa niya rito. Kinakabahan siya sa klase ng tinging binibigay nito sa kaniya. Nakakapanginig ng tuhod. Ibang-iba sa klase ng tingin na binibigay sa kaniya ng Chanyeol na nakilala niya noon.

"What if I don't want to let you go? What are you going to do?" naghahamon ang tingin at tinig nito. Tila alam na alam nito ang kahinaan niya.

"S-sisigaw ako, sige!" pananakot niya rito. Ngunit imbes na matakot ay tumaas ang isang sulok ng labi nito.

"I just want to remind you, Baek, na kahit anong iwas mo sa akin, hindi ka na makakawala sa akin magmula ngayon." paos ang boses na saad nito sa kaniya. Pilit niyang nilalabanan ang sariling huwag mapapapikit ng maramdaman muli ang mainit na hininga nitong tumatama sa mukha niya dahil sa lapit ng mga mukha nila sa isa't isa.

Naramdaman niyang unti-unting lumuwag ang hawak nito sa beywang niya hanggang sa tuluyan na siyang bitiwan. Pasalamat na lang siya dahil nakatayo pa siya ng tuwid kahit na nanginginig at nanlalambot ang mga tuhod niya dahil sa lalaki.

Tatalikod na lang sana siya ng bigla na namang magsalita ito.

"Hey, by the way..." saad nito sa kaniya na ikinalingon niya kahit pa anong saway niya sa sariling huwag ng lingunin ang binata.

"Sweet lips. Huwag kang magpapahalik sa iba, akin lang yan. Akin ka lang. Simula ngayon, akin ka na, Baekhyun." sabi nito sa kaniya sabay kindat sa kaniya. Nakakaloko ang ngiti sa mga labi nito at talagang lantaran pang tiningnan ang labi niya na tila gusto na naman siyang halikan.

Namula ang pisngi niya.

Sa takot ay walang sabi-sabing tumalikod siya sa binata at lakad-takbo ang ginawa niya para makalayo dito.

Hindi na tuloy niya nakita ang misteryosong ngiting sinusupil ng binata ng tumalikod siya.

Gusto niyang kagalitan at tuktukan ang sarili. Ang gaga naman kasi niya eh, ano ba kasing pumasok sa isip niya na bakla ang lalaki?

Argh! Nalintikan na talaga, Baekhyun!

\---

"BAEK, ikaw na lang ang tumawag kay Chanyeol para sa report natin ha?" untag ng leader nilang si Junmyeon.

Nanlaki ang mata niya. Di pa siya ready na harapin ang binata matapos ng mangyare sa kanila kahapon.

"Huh? Bakit ako? Sila Jongin na lang.." sabi niya at binanggit ang isa sa mga kaibigan ni Chanyeol. 

"Wala sila Jongin baka magkakasama yung mga yun. Tingnan mo sa bilyaran baka naglalaro." sabi nito sa kaniya. Tatanggi pa sana siya ngunit tinawag na ito ng isang leader din ng ibang grupo.

Napabuntung-hininga na lang si Baekhyun. No choice siya kaya tumayo na siya at hinanap ang kulto nila Chanyeol. Habang papalapit sa bilyaran kung saan madalas na naglalaro ang mga kaklase ay lalo namang lumalakas ang kabog ng dibdib ni Baekhyun.

Hindi niya alam kung paano haharapin si Chanyeol. Hanggang ngayon naalala pa rin niya ang halikang namagitan sa kanila at sa tuwina'y nararamdaman pa rin niya ang pagiinit ng pisngi sa hiya.

Sumilip siya sa loob ng bilyaran. Walang masyadong tao. Nakita niya si Sehun na na kaklase rin nila na lumabas sa isa mga kwartong naroon.

"Sehun!!!" bulong-sigaw niya rito.

Agad naman siyang nakita ng binata.

"Oh baek bakit?"

"Kasama ninyo ba si Chanyeol?"

"Oo. Nasa loob, teka, tawagin ko--"

"Wag na! Wag na, pwede bang ikaw na lang magsabi na pinapatawag siya ni Junmyeon para sa report namin.." sabi niya rito ng pigilan niya ito sa pagtawag sana sa kaibigan. Hinawakan pa niya talaga ang kamay nito para di na pumasok sa loob. Ayaw niyang makita si Chanyeol kasi kinakabahan at nahihiya pa rin siya kapag naalala niya na hindi naman pala totoong beks ang lalaki. 

Tiningnan at napakunut-noo lang si Sehun sa kaniya at unti-unting napangiti.

Napalunok si Baek, kinabahan siya sa klase ng ngiti nito sa kaniya.

"Ayoko. Ikaw ang magsabi sa kaniya.."

"Sehun..." parang batang pagmamakaawa niya rito. 

Ngunit di na siya pinakinggan ng binata, bigla itong dumungaw sa loob ng kwarto at tinawag si Chanyeol.

Halos gusto na niyang umalis sa kinaroroonan ngunit tila naramdaman ni Sehun na tatakas siya kung kaya hinawakan siya nito sa kamay at bahagyang hinila papasok sa loob.

Nakita niya si Chanyeol na may hawak na cue stick. Napalunok siya ng mapatingin sa kaniya ang binata. Automatic na ata ang pagpintig ng puso niya kapag nagkakatinginan sila nito.

"Hinahanap ka ng manliligaw mo, brad." saad ni Sehun sa kaniya.

Nakita niyang nag-smirk lang si Chanyeol sa kaniya, siya naman pakiramdam niya pulang-pula na dahil sa hiya. Hindi naman kasi lingid sa mga kaibigan nito ang kahibangan niya sa lalaki. Noon yun, nung di pa niya alam na nagpapanggap lang pala ang binata.

"Yes, my loves!" untag ni Chanyeol sa kaniya at ginaya pa ang tono ng boses niya kapag tinatawag niya ito.

Tatalikod na lang dapat siya sa sobrang hiya ng marinig niyang nagsalita muli si Chanyeol. 

"Iwan ninyo muna kami, tol." seryosong sabi nito. 

Nanlaki ang mga mata niya. "H-hindi na kailangan..may pinapasabi lang si Jun sayo tungkol sa report." sabi niya rito ngunit wa epek dahil umalis na rin ang mga kaibigan nito.

"Lock ninyo yung pinto sa labas." pahabol pa nito sa mga kaibigan na ikinalaki ng mata niya.

"Bakit kailangang i-lock pa?" kinakabahang tanong niya rito.

Nakita niya nakalapit na pala ng bahagya si Chanyeol sa kaniya, on cue, umatras naman siya dito.

"May sasabihin ka kamo saken diba?"

"P-pero hindi naman masyadong importante yun, tungkol lang sa report natin--" hindi na niya natapos ang sasabihin dahil naramdaman na niya ang matigas na billiard table sa likod niya.

Deja vu

"Ayokong marinig nila kung anong paguusapan natin.." husky ang boses na saad ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. Yumuko ito ng bahagya sa kaniya para magpantay sila ngunit umiwas lang siya ng tingin. Wala sa loob na napakagat-labi siya. 

"Don't bite your lip, ako kakagat niyan.." banta ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. Napatingin siya dito at namula siya ng marealize na nakatitig sa kaniya ang binata, Baekhyun automatically released his lips from biting tuloy

Narinig niyang napabuntung-hininga ang binata. Napatili siya ng buhatin na naman siya nito at iupo sa table, wala sa loob na napahawak siya sa balikat ng binata sa gulat.

"Chanyeol!" 

Narinig niyang tumawa ng bahagya ang binata. Shet, pati tawa ang gwapo. 

Nahigit niya ang hininga ng mas lalong nagkalapit ang mga katawan nila. Bale nasa pagitan ng mga hita niya si Chanyeol. Aware rin siyang nasa beywang pa rin niya ang mga kamay ng binata at bahagyang niyuko siya.

"Anong sasabihin mo?"

Tongina, paano ako makakapagsalita kung ang lapit-lapit niya saken? Ang gwapo shet! 

"P-pwede bang lumayo ka ng kaunti.."

Nag-smirk si Chanyeol. "Why, naiilang ka saken?" ngunit imbes na lumayo ay mas lalo pang lumapit ang binata sa kaniya at tiningnan siya ng diretso sa mata, kahit ata hangin di makakadaan sa pagitan nila. 

"You smells so good, baby." bulong ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. Halos magtayuan ang balahibo niya ng maramdaman ang init na nanggagaling sa hininga ni Chanyeol. 

"C-chanyeol.." 

"Hmmm.."

Please, marupok ako wag mo kong akitin ng ganito...

"S-sabi n-ni junmyeon, sa bahay n-na lang d-daw nila tayo g-gumawa ng project and reports.." nauutal na sabi niya dito.

"Okay..ako rin may sasabihin pala." 

Napatanga siya dito at the same time kinabahan dahil naging seryoso ang mukha ni Chanyeol. 

"Simula ngayon ayoko ng nililigawan mo ko, Baekhyun. Tigilan mo na ang panliligaw mo sa akin, undertand?"

"H-ha?" hindi niya alam pero nasaktan siya sa sinabi. Ganoon ba talaga siya kaayaw ni Chanyeol? 

Hindi naman lingid sa binata ang naging ekspresyon niya kaya napahinga ng malalim si Chanyeol saka siya tiningnan ng diretso. "Kasi ako dapat ang gumagawa nun para sayo, baby…"

Napatanga na naman siya dito.

"Simula ngayon ako na ang manliligaw sayo, maliwanag?" 

Halos pangapusan siya ng hininga ng mag-sink-in sa kaniya ang sinabi ng binata. 

"Oh, bakit di ka tumitingin saken?" untag nito, halata niya ang pagkaaliw sa boses nito kaya inirapan niya lang ito kasi ramdam niya ang pamumula ng pisngi niya dahil sa sinabi nito.

"S-sige na, aalis na ako.." sabi niya. Bababa na dapat siya ngunit hinapit siya nito sa beywang kaya napatingin siya ulit dito. 

"Let me go. Bababa na ako.."

"Ayaw ko.." may naglalarong pilyong ngiti sa labi nito. 

"Chanyeol--"

"Kiss muna.." he pout in front of him.

"C-Chan--" 

"I won't let you go unless you kiss me, baby. I'm dying to taste your lips again.." husky ang boses na saad ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. Nakatingin ito sa lips niya na para bang masarap na pagkain iyon na takam na takam na tikman.

"Please?" malambing na untag nito sa kaniya.

Sino ba ang makakahindi kung ganung tono na ang gamit ng binata sa kaniya.

At bilang siya si Baekhyun na marupok kay Chanyeol…

Wala sa loob na napakagat-labi siya at marahang tumango. "Isa lang ha?" paalala niya dito.

Napangiti ito sa kaniya at tumango. Napapikit siya ng makitang bumaba ang mukha ni Chanyeol at tuluyang angkinin ang mga labi niya.

Dug dug dug 

Teka, puso ko ba yun? 

"Sarap!" ang ganda ng ngiti ni Chanyeol ng pakawalan na nito ang labi niya. Hinampas niya ang balikat nito na ikinatawa naman ng binata. Ramdam niya ang pamumula ng pisngi niya. 

"Sige na, aalis na ako." paalam niya. Kumapit siya sa balikat nito at lumundag para makababa. Naramdam niyang hinapit siya lalo ni Chanyeol sa beywang at binaba siya. Naroon na naman ang kilig sa bawat paglalapat ng mga katawan nila.

Ang landi mo talaga, Baekhyun! 

"Pssst.." tawag ni Chanyeol sa kaniya ngunit di niya pinansin. 

"Babe.."

No response 

"Baby.."

No response 

"Mahal.."

No response

"Baekyun Park!" 

"Ano ba, Chanyeol!?" kunyare naiirita siya sa mga endearment nito pero ang totoo kinikilig siya shotangina. 

"See you later." malambing na sabi ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. Hinawakan nito ang kamay niya at hinalikan ang noo niya. 

Halos dumugo na ang dila niya sa sobrang kagat niya sa pagpipigil ng ngiti at kilig. 

"Okay, sige na. Bye." paalam niya rito. Hindi na siya lumingon pa uli kasi ramdam niya ang pagsunod ng tingin sa kaniya ng binata. Nakahinga lang siya ng maluwag ng tuluyan na siyang makalabas ng lugar na iyon. 

Whew! Pinunasan niya ang invisible pawis saka dumiretso na sa classroom nila. 

Halos mangatog ang tuhod niya ng maalala ang sinabi ni Chanyeol kanina. 

"Simula ngayon ako na ang manliligaw sayo, maliwanag?" 

Dahil doon ay hindi na niya napigilan ang impit na mapatili!!! 

E N D -

**Author's Note:**

> salamat sa lahat ng nagbasa!! (kung meron man!) Ingat tayong lahat!!!


End file.
